High quality saddles for horses are expensive and their proper care is needed to maintain the saddle in condition in order to prevent its condition, quality and value from being diminished. An important part of maintaining the condition of a saddle is to ensure that it is properly stored. Typically, the proper storage of a saddle means that it is stored or placed on a saddle holder that is commonly located in the stable. Commonly, the saddle holder includes a fixed projection that extends substantially horizontally from a wall or the like. The saddle is then placed upon this projection when it is not in use. This allows the saddle to maintain its proper shape which would not be maintained if it were allowed to merely rest on the floor or the like. The usual fixed saddle holder that is located in a stable or barn or the like is fine. However, saddles are commonly used and required to be stored at locations where such fixed saddle holders are not available. An example of such a use and need for storage is in connection with horse shows.
There is a definite need to properly store a saddle while traveling and away from a stable. There are a few removable saddle holders. Examples of such saddle holders are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,740,532; 2,952,366; 3,233,745; 3,780,971; 3,780,971 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,922. Unfortunately, such removable saddle holders do not meet the needs involved in travelling with a saddle. In this connection, it is possible that a saddle holder may need to be used on a vehicle and also in a hotel room or the like. However, existing saddle holders do not have the flexibility to satisfy such requirements. For instance, they may not be readily adaptable to fit or be attached to a vehicle as well as in a hotel room. In addition, the configuration or shape of vehicles may vary considerably and this problem is not addressed with prior art saddle holders.
This saddle holder invention overcomes these problems associated with such prior art saddle holders and provides a portable saddle holder that has a plurality of attachment provisions that permit it to be attached to various portions of vehicles as well as in a hotel room such as on a door or the like. The portable saddle support is also adjustable to accommodate various vehicle configurations. The saddle holder is also easily collapsible to allow it to be readily transported.